Bound
by Winchester26
Summary: 200 years ago Klaus Mikaelson was cursed by a dying witch. Unable to escape the curse, he returns to the Coven of the Quarter to ask that they remove the curse. Anna, the brave little empath witch, agrees to help him against the wishes of her Supreme. She binds herself to him to protect them both from her coven so that they may find the way to un-do what her ancestors had done.
1. A Proposal

**The Mikaelsons**

"Look at them," Klaus muttered lowly - watching from afar as the members of the Coven of the Quarter shuffle into the church.

"You must be on your best behavior, Niklaus," Elijah started, "One of those people may be the end to your suffering. We cannot have them seeing your true personality too soon… it could ruin everything."

"My brother: the comedian," Klaus replied. But neither brother laughed or even broke a smile.

"What if none of them agree to help?" Rebekah piped up from her space leaned against the wall, arms folded over her chest.

"Then for the next two hundred years I'll continue to be the light of your life, dear sister," Klaus glowered at her before the three pushed on across the street.

**The Coven**

With her Coven, Anna shuffled into the church with her coven members. They filled the first three pews on the right side of the aisle. Anna looked over to see Marcel, the vampire, and a few of his cohorts sparsely occupying the first few aisles on the left side.

Their Supreme, Vincent, took his place upon the first step in front of their pews. He seemed tense and displeased, his foot unconsciously tapping against the marble floors creating a rhythmic _tap tap tap_ amidst the silence.

Marcel, on the other hand, seemed amused. He lounged against the first pew, arms stretched out with a smile almost as wide. Anna looked around for other clues as to why they were attending a council with the vampires but received none. That was until Marcel finally rose from his seat to join Vincent in the front of the church. Marcel nodded to Vincent and he addressed his coven: "Thank-you for joining me here today… I know you all are busy with your lives and your practice but welcome to the second council of its kind…"

Anna and the others looked around, particularly at some of the older members of the coven to see if there was any type of recognition as to what they were about to experience. But no one seemed to know. Anna could feel the confusion from her fellow members permeate the air.

Vincent drew on, "You know Marcel – our vampire liaison," Vincent was clearly less than pleased but remained professional, "He will be overseeing the meeting here, keeping us honest," in tone – the remark should've been in jest but Vincent's face gave no look of humor.

Marcel nodded, "I will be sure to watch ya'll… but I'm not the one who has called for your attention," he then waved his hand forward to someone behind them.

Turning their heads, the coven became aware of three figures standing at the back of the church. Upon Marcel's prodding, only one stepped forward and walked the length of the aisle. Another vampire. As he swept passed the final front rows, Anna's empathy switched itself on and she suddenly felt winded. She hid her feeling and calmly regained her own breath and worked to push the other's emotions from her head. Roxanne nudged her lightly with her elbow, "You all right?" she whispered. Anna gave a nod – telling her friend not to worry.

This blonde vampire took his place at the front of the church, taking a stand behind the podium and leaning down with both hands. He gave one dark look to the back of the church before he started, "Witches…" he began looking out at the coven's side, "I do not know any of you but I have stood before this council once before… nearly two hundred years ago…"

Anna furrowed her brow and stole a glance to Roxanne next to her who showed just as much understanding as she did.

"A little more than two hundred years ago… my family and I got into an altercation with your coven; the events regrettable – turning out less than desirable for your family…" his apology was covered with a smirk that seemed to naturally pull at his lips, "But not to worry…. your ancestors made sure I did not get away clean. For the past two hundred years I have been unable to eat without experiencing a great deal of pain & agony. Drinking blood only brings misery," his smirk slowly disappeared and his look turned dark again. He scanned the crowd and his eyes swept past Anna's. Her guard fell again and his emotions hit hers. This time her filter was unable to handle the dose of feeling she took in and she lurched forward and gripped the pew in front of her as if someone had just punched her in the gut.

Roxanne leaned forward quickly, placing a hand on her back, "What is it?"

The coven began to shift; Anna had grabbed their attention. Even Marcel and the other vampire's eyes had fallen to her.

"Nothing…" Anna whispered breathlessly, trying to push herself back into her upright position, realizing her eyes were glistening with tears. It felt as if her insides had begun to tear each other apart.

At the podium; the vampire leaned up, watching her interruption.

Vincent brought the attention back to the front, "You will have to excuse Anna – our empath…. She still works to control her power," he seemed vaguely annoyed, "Ask what you need." He looked to the vampire.

Klaus gave a defiant pause before he addressed the witches again, "I will ask of you witches again – someone to break the curse that your ancestors have place upon me. I assure you – I have suffered long and hard for my sins," there was no remorse in his words, "And I think any sensible human could agree that two hundred years is long enough."

Vincent looked out at his coven, "We will take your plea into consideration, Klaus," he said, "If any of my members decide it is within them to help you – we will be in touch," but there was no true desire in Vincent's eyes to help or to let any of his members step forward.

Klaus pursed his lips and walked out from behind the podium. He slowly sauntered down the steps and back into the aisle, clearly displeased. He paused next to Anna's aisle, "Don't cry, love," he addressed her, getting a look into her eyes. After a moment's connection his smirk returned and he disappeared down the aisle and the three from the back of the church were gone.

"You can send your coven's decision through me when you've had time," Marcel looked back to Vincent.

"We don't need time," Vincent replied shortly. Marcel held his hands up in friendly defense and then he and his cohorts were gone.

One of the coven members raised their hands, "Why could we not just end his misery all together – he obviously hurt our ancestors and this coven enough to deserve such a punishment… why prolong the inevitable?"

Vincent seemed pleased with the response but called for his coven to rise, "We can discuss anything further on our own time," he glanced around as if checking for any members of the supernaturals still lingering.

Anna and Roxanne let the others pass them first. "What was that all about?" Roxanne asked. She knew of her friend's empathic tendencies but she'd never witnessed such a reaction.

Anna could finally breathe again since the vampire had left, "I'm not sure," she dried her eyes, "It was strange… I could feel his suffering," she put a hand to her stomach where she had just felt her insides tear at each other, "But… that wasn't the weirdest part…" she explained to her friend in a hushed whisper, "After we made eye contact the first time… it was like he knew… he knew what I could feel… he knew how to send it to me… he _knew_ how to make me feel what he wanted… that's never happened before…"

"Not exactly a genius, is he? He wants our help but then he pours his feelings of misery and suffering onto one of us? Why would we help him?" Roxanne asked as she helped her friend stand.

Anna looked at her friend as they stood. Roxanne paused and dropped Anna's hand, "You're not…"

"You didn't feel what I did… if our coven had cause to kill him they should've done it two hundred years ago… he may not be Mother Theresa but that Klaus had a point… two hundred years is enough… with what he was feeling… I'm not sure how he's still standing… We're not monsters, Roxanne…"

Roxanne sighed, "_You _might be Mother Theresa…" she led her friend from the pew with her hands on her shoulders and they exited the church, "Why don't we go get a drink…sleep on it …and we can talk about it tomorrow when that vampire isn't shoving his personal baggage down your throat? You might feel differently…"

Anna sighed, "All right," she agreed slowly. "Lead the way."


	2. Leap of Faith

Anna slipped out of bed early the next morning. She cleaned herself up, gathered what she needed from her personal store and the communal store and called herself a cab.

When the cab dropped her off outside the gorgeous plantation home with the big white pillars she took a deep breath, "I must be _crazy_…" she shook her head.

Approaching the door nervously she reached her hand up and knocked twice before the blonde vampire from the back of the church opened the door. She paused, "You…" the blonde muttered, "What do you want?"

Anna took a minute to find her voice, "I – uh- I've come to help," she said, gripping the strap of her messenger bag tightly.

Rebekah gave her a once over and turned around, opening the door wider, revealing the other two standing not far off behind her in the house. The tall one with dark hair cocked his head to the side slightly, seemingly interested and Klaus stepped forward, "None of your fellow witches know you're here, do they love?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. She knew she should be more concerned. She should lie. But she didn't, "No… but I already know they wouldn't understand…they'd try to stop me…"

Klaus slowly nodded the smirk still spread across his face, "Now, Rebekah dear, don't be rude, invite our little witch inside."

"And you believe it's the only way?" the man she came to know as Elijah asked after Anna explained her plan to bind herself to Klaus. Anna nodded solemnly, "Like I said… I know they'd try to stop me if I'd told them I was coming here … and if it escalated – there are members of my coven who believe the best course of action is to kill him," Anna glanced apologetically at Klaus who did not seem concerned.

"What makes you want to help my brother?" Rebekah asked, untrusting.

Anna paused, "I think Klaus already knows the answer…" she replied quietly. "I want to improve my coven's relations to other supernaturals. As the world gets smaller and smaller we can't just shut our doors to everything else… it'll kill us. We're not savages… we don't rip the legs off of spiders to watch them suffer… I just think my coven has forgotten themselves…"

"And you're here to bring them back by linking yourself to the vampire that killed five of your ancestors 200 hundred years ago?" Klaus folded his hands under his chin. Anna nodded, "Exactly," she bit her lip. It sounded absolutely insane. But deep down she knew it was the right thing to do.

Elijah stood up and looked down at Anna, "Thank-you, young Anna, for coming forward," he said sincerely before looking at Klaus, "What do you say, brother?"

Rebakah and Anna turned their attention his way as well.

Klaus shook his head, his hands unfolding for emphasis, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be inside a witch," his eyes flashed.

Elijah looked back at Anna, "I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into…"

Anna shook her head. In truth, she had no idea.

Elijah slowly smiled and nodded, "He's all yours," and he and Rebekah left the room.

Anna's heart raced as she was left alone in the room with the vampire she was about to tie herself to.

"What's going to happen when your dearest Vincent finds out you've tethered yourself to one of his greatest enemies?" he leaned forward.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know…" she admitted, "But I do know this is the only way to stop him from killing us both…" she reached into her back to pull out her spell book and dagger.

"Brave little witch…" Klaus mused as she set a bowl in between them and filled it with different items from her bag.

She then held out her hand for his, holding the dagger in her other hand. Klaus looked her over and obliged. She sliced open his hand and let it drip into the bowl, "Such a waste…"

Anna then did the same to her own, watching his eyes, wondering if the smell of her blood would do anything to the oldest vampire. "Ready?"

Klaus nodded once.


	3. Family

Anna was having a harder time adjusting to the new connection than Klaus. The thousand-year-old vampire had a lot more baggage than she and her body was trying to process all of it.

Anna began to mix herself a solution she was relieved she had thought of just in case the connection was as strong as it ended up being. Her jaw clenched tight she stirred the pot in the kitchen and Elijah strode in, "Are you doing all right?"

Anna looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah. Once the link settles down I'll only feel him when the emotion is particularly intense…" she explained, hoping she was right. She'd never actually practiced the binding spell before.

Elijah smiled, "I don't envy you…" he admitted. He stopped at the counter across from her, "It's none of my business if or what you plan to tell your coven about what you've done but I think it's best that you move in with us…"

Anna looked up at him from the steam, "Here?" she looked around. In truth, in her quick decision to help Klaus out she hadn't thought about the repercussions. "Oh I don't know… I mean…"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist," Elijah said, clearly attempting to remain hospitable and friendly while making a demand, "I truly appreciate what you have done for my brother and my family owes you a great deal of debt… but until this curse is broken your fate is tied to Niklaus'. It probably comes as no surprise that my brother has no shortage of enemies… if anyone, even of your witch kind, find out about this link… I'm sorry dear Anna but… you're quite the easy target…"

Anna let a breathy sigh escape her lips as she cut the burner. She nodded, "It's probably for the best," she agreed, "I cannot even predict how my coven will feel once I've told them… what Vincent will do… I always failed precognition."

Elijah nodded, "One of us will go with you to gather your things and remain close by when you break the news to your elders," he explained, "Until we _all_ adjust, I believe its wise that you should not be left alone."

Anna shifted nervously, "Okay. Thank-you, Elijah," she said pouring the liquid from the small pan into a glass on the counter.

Elijah smiled again at her, "Let me know if you need anything. I have explained to my siblings they are to be nothing but hospitable to you; if you find yourself with a problem do not hesitate to tell me."

With one breath Anna cooled off the concoction she had pulled off the stove, "I will," she proceeded to drink the glass of what would appear to be green tea. Once the liquid was gone she relaxed: her shoulders fell and her jaw unlocked. Klaus was nothing more than a ghost in her now.

When she looked back up Elijah was gone.

Anna cleaned up her mess in the kitchen and headed back to where she'd put her bag. Entering the room she found Klaus sitting lazily on the couch, examining her dagger, "A witch and a vampire hybrid entwine their fate in hopes of breaking a dead witch's curse… sounds like the beginning of a great cosmic joke, doesn't it?" he looked up at her over the silver blade.

"I would be careful with that if I were you," she replied plainly about her dagger. She gathered up her ingredients and placed them back into her messenger bag.

Suddenly Klaus was behind her, the dagger held out a few inches from her neck, "It doesn't like other people… yes, I've already learned," he said before handing it over to her, "So you're moving in… this shall be interesting to say the least. I, for one, am glad. My sister Rebekah's company was getting a little droll and Elijah's just no fun on Mikaelson family game night… "

"Because he doesn't let you cheat?" Anna raised a brow.

"Because he's the best at it," Klaus smirked.

"C'mon Anna…" Rebekah's voice sounded from the hall. Looking over the fashionable vampire had a handful of keys, "We're going to go get your things. Or get you new ones…"

Anna nodded, "Okay," she slung her bag back over her shoulder.

The Mikaelson siblings shared a look that Anna did not understand. Uncomfortable, Anna gravitated to Rebekah who then led them from the house.

"My brother thinks I'm going to use you to hurt him," Rebekah said once they'd gotten into the car.

Anna looked over at her, wondering if she'd confirm Klaus' fears.

Rebekah looked over at her, "But he's wrong," she explained, "At this point I would do anything to break that curse over him so he can stop being such a miserable martyr…it's insufferable!" she started the car and Anna was relieved to hear so, "I'll see what I can do."


	4. Girls

Rebekah pulled over in front of the old house settled in the Garden District that Anna shared with a few other younger members of her coven. Taking a deep breath she looked at Rebekah, "I'll uh… be right back…" and Anna stepped from the vehicle.

Taking the steps two by two Anna entered the house. It seemed only one of her roommates was home, "Anna, where have you been?!" Serena stepped out from the kitchen to take a look at who was home.

"Uhm… I…. that's a long story," Anna wimped out and headed for the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Anna!" Serena called after her. Anna could hear her footsteps reach the stairs just as she swung her bedroom door open.

"Anna – what the hell?" Serena demanded, still with a dish and drying towel in her hand.

Anna reached under her bed for her duffle bag.

"Are you leaving?" Serena was desperate for some answers.

Anna nodded, "Yeah…for a bit," she said, throwing her closet doors open and selecting the wardrobe that was to leave with her.

"Where?" Serena asked.

"Uhm…the Mikaelson's?" she replied, not daring to turn around and look her roommate in the eye.

"The MIKAELSON'S?!" Serena grabbed a hold of Anna's shoulder and swung her around, "Anna, tell me you're joking…I mean like, what the hell?!"

But the moment of silence between them answered Serena's question, "Oh my God…. Vincent doesn't know… does he?" Serena's face fell.

Anna shook her head. The rest of her packing went rather quietly – neither knowing what to say to the other. Swinging her fully packed bag over her shoulder, Anna headed for the door.

Serena grabbed her arm, "Anna….don't…you can't go live with vampires…"

"It's too late," Anna admitted, pulling her arm from her friend's grasp. When Anna reached the stairs again Rebekah was waiting on the porch just in front of the door's threshold, "Everything alright?" she asked, looking over Anna's shoulder to her roommate.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Anna agreed. And without a look back Rebekah took them from the witch's residence.

"I'm not ready to tell the elders, "Anna said, her stomach churching, a hand to her forehead.

"That's all right then… I wasn't taking you to them anyway," Rebekah took a hard left.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping. There's a party on Friday and you're to come with us," Rebekah explained.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Anna inquired.

Rebekah smiled, "Of course I do… Besides, anybody who is anyone around here will be there… all manner of supernatural creatures… it's going to be a blast," she said fondly.

Anna nodded, "I don't think witches are expressly invited… I would've remembered if there was a big party this Friday…"

Rebekah smirked, "Maybe not but you're with us now, sweetheart. And we're _always_ on the guest list."

"Now that I'm sure my coven won't talk to me… it's probably best that I accompany you to the party… who wants to spend their birthday alone anyway?" she mused.

Rebekah's head snapped to her, "It's going to be your birthday?" she asked excitedly. Anna could tell she must not have many friends. Anna smiled kindly, "Yeah…but I'm just turning 23…it's not a big deal…"

"Well we are going to find you the most _spectacular_ dress and you are going to kill it!" Rebekah said surely.

"I would normally doubt it … I mean, I know we just met and all but I'm pretty sure if there was anyone in this city that could make it true… it might just be Rebekah Mikaelson," Anna smiled. If things continued this way, she knew she had a friend in Rebekah and she trusted Elijah…it was just the one she was linked to that remained the wild card.

Rebekah smirked, "Oh sweetheart, you have _no _idea…"

Anna quickly came to find out that she had never _truly_ been shopping in her life. She'd been doing it wrong. Rebekah worked the stores like she owned them and the staff treated her like she did. Anna tried on some of the most spectacular dresses and it was a few hours until Rebekah chose what Anna could only guess was the perfect dress.

Anna's head was spinning.

As an attendant loaded their purchases into their car Anna looked at Rebekah, "I've barely known your family for 24 hours and you've already bought me a dress that's worth more than everything I own…"

"Better get used to it…. We Mikaelson's have a very high standard for everything we do…" Rebekah and Anna climbed back into the car.

Anna's stomach gave a low rumble.

"Oh my God I've totally forgotten… you should eat something… we'll go to the grocery store…" Rebekah put the car into reverse.

"No, please don't spend anymore of your money on me… if you want to just swing by a fast food joint I'll grab something quick…"

Rebekah gave her a _you've got to be kidding me_ look, "First of all – if I CATCH you eating something so disgusting I swear I'll lock you away in our attic until you swear to never do it again…. And secondly… do you _really _think I'm doing all of this with my money?" she asked. Her hand dexterously dipped into her purse and pulled out a credit card, flashing it at Anna. The name on the card read _Niklaus Mikaelson_.

Anna laughed, "Remember that time I have to get your brother to like me? I'm not sure this is going to help…"

"Oh sweet Anna," Rebekah laughed, "You don't realize the advantage you have…. Your witchy spell made you a part of my brother…. And there's no one in this world that Nik loves more than himself."


	5. Ball & Chain

"I've read every book on sorcery that has ever been published," Klaus waltzed onto the porch where Anna rocked back and forth, leafing through a spell book as she took notes in her journal on her knee.

"So you've read my mother's spell book?" Anna did not look up from her reading.

"Ah, comedy, everybody loves a funny witch," Klaus stepped to the edge of the porch to survey the yard.

"My ancestors didn't leave a "how-to" behind for cursed vampire hybrids…I'm going to have to do a little digging," Anna muttered, crossing something out vigorously.

"Have you ever thought about burning their remains?" Klaus mused.

Anna stopped rocking and looked up from her work, "No." She studied his expression, "And we're not."

Klaus' features darkened, his look turning from musing to serious, "The only reason I haven't already tried it is because I am not allowed into that cemetery… one of your ancestors lovely little tricks…"

"I don't blame them," Anna's eyes cast back down to her papers.

"It won't hurt them one bit: they're already dead. But I am very much alive… I suggest we give it a go so you're not my life long ball & chain…"Klaus stood next to her chair, getting a peek at what she was scrawling.

"It's not going to happen, Klaus," Anna replied sternly. "I've already made myself an outcast to my coven… I'm lucky Vincent didn't kill me when they all found out… I can't just go burn my ancestor's remains… Vincent will flay us both."

"Oh come on…it doesn't hurt too badly…" he replied like it was no big deal.

"No, Klaus. The answer is no." Anna turned another page. "I promise I will find a way to cure you and separate us that is painless, and if I'm lucky, avoid a war," she explained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Klaus asked. When she didn't reply, he continued, "When the sun goes down I'm going into the Quarter…and I think you should accompany me."

Anna looked up at him again, "Why?" she asked skeptically.

"There's something I need to show you," he replied. Then he was gone.

Anna tried to return to her studies, her thoughts and her half written spells, but she couldn't focus. He had peaked her interest and she was nervous for dusk. She would have asked Rebekah or Elijah for a warning of what she was in for but neither of them were home.

Anna returned to the room that was now hers and placed her notes and her spell book into the top dresser drawer. She wasn't a complete novice; the top drawer was magically locked so that no one but her could open it. Not that she believed the Mikaelsons would touch it or ruin anything but it was not worth the risk.

She changed out of her yoga pants and into jeans as the sun began to set. She threw on her leather jacket and black boots and was braiding her hair to the side when Klaus stood in her doorway, "Are you ready my little witch?" he asked, his own black jacket on and his arms crossed over his chest.

Anna turned her attention to the vampire in her doorway, "As I'll ever be. Don't suppose you could tell me why we're going into the Quarter?"

"Still suspicious? You're going to have to learn to trust me," he said, "We're going to the Quarter…and why does anyone in New Orleans go into the French Quarter?"

"To get drunk," Anna replied.

Klaus smiled, "We'll see where the night takes us, love," he said with his half-cocked smirk and confident brows.

Parking off of Governor Nicholls Street, the pair exited the vehicle and melded into the crowds that populated the hot spots of the French Quarter.

"Even though Marcel attempted to acquaint my coven with vampires ... I didn't know you enjoyed to drink like a human," the pair entered The Boondock Saint.

"If you'd been alive for as long as I have you'd want a good, stiff drink too," the pair sat at the bar. The bartender delivered two shots of whiskey without being told.

"Cheers, love," Klaus held up his glass and she returned it. After a quiet 'clink' they each took their shot.

"My name is Anna," she said as the bartender slid two beers down to them.

"Of course it is," Klaus replied with a snarky tone as he cradled his beer and took a swig, "If you're this great at conversation its no wonder your coven kicked you out the first chance they got…"

Anna rolled her eyes, "You've never once called me Anna…" she continued, taking her own beer.

Klaus smiled, it started in his eyes before his lips pulled away from his teeth, "I do not recall…"

"You're a terrible liar when you want to be, "Anna replied simply. He took another hard drink of his beer, draining the rest of it in one go before he slid from the barstool, "Let's go," he took her arm.

Holding her beer tight she had no choice but to follow him, "Where are we going?" she demanded. When they reached the street level he let go, "Wait here," he told her. And in a flash, he was out of sight.

"He's going to leave me here…" Anna grumbled, taking another sip of her beer.

But within a minute Klaus had returned. He sauntered up with a woman who could be mistaken for a stripper with how her dress hugged at her curves and defining bits.

"Friend of yours?" Anna asked, realizing she really just wanted to return home.

Klaus just smiled, "Walk with us," he said, taking the lead.

Within half a block Klaus rounded them down a dark alley and Anna did not like the feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Klaus, where are we going?"

But Klaus didn't answer her. When he spun around his eyes were black and he lunged at the woman who had accompanied them. She let out a shriek of pain and Klaus began to drain her.

Anna dropped her beer and the bottle shattered on the ground. But the surprise that caused her accident did not come from Klaus' sudden attack of the woman. Once Klaus' fangs had sunk into the victim's neck she was overcome with a wave of agony and pain and lust and it blinded her. She doubled over, throwing her hand out to the wall for support. She groaned loudly, feeling as if she were going to vomit but nothing came out.

"Klaus! … stop!" she called out between choking breaths. She could not see through the streaming tears.

After what felt like the longest minute of her life, Klaus let the victim slink to the concrete and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He took a deep breath to come back down and Anna felt the pain slowly began to recede.

She looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her vision returned and the pain was now just a ghost.

With one great stride she stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face.

When she turned on her heel to leave the alley she could feel a faint sting on her own cheek but it had been worth it.

"Where are you going, _Anna_ love?" he called, "It was only dinner…"

"Screw you!" she called, holding back tears as she disappeared back into the crowds. Somewhere down the street she hailed a taxi and gave him her new address. She couldn't believe what Klaus had done.

When she returned to the Mikaelson's and stepped out of the taxi she realized she hadn't taken her money with her when Klaus had taken her out, "Uhm…hold on…I'm sorry…" she started to the driver. She was still disoriented and hurting but she needed to pay the man.

"Here…" Elijah was at her side, handing her cash.

Once the taxi was gone Anna looked up to Elijah, fighting the will to break down into tears again, "Thanks," she breathed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, nonverbally telling her he knew what had happened down in the Quarter.

Anna shook her head, "I just want to go to sleep," she said, her lower lip quivering.

Elijah nodded once, "Very well…" and with a swift motion he picked her up and in an instant he was setting her down just inside her room, "Just let Rebekah know if you need anything tonight…she'll be right next door," he nodded with his head towards Rebekah's room.

"Thank-you," Anna replied. Elijah gave her a small smile before he left the room. Anna shut the door behind him and began to cry, unable to keep her tears at bay any longer.


	6. Before the Bash

"_You're very selfish." _

"_What are you talking about? It was dinner for two." _

"_Don't lie, brother. It doesn't suit you." _

"_It was only a matter of time. I believe in sooner rather than later…" _

"_This witch is not bound by law to help you break this curse. She did it out of the goodness of her heart, Niklaus. Do you really want to scare her away?" _

"_I'm a monster, Elijah, didn't you know? Besides, why should I bother to make her feel welcome when we all know you'll be the one to get her to stay…. being honorable and all…" _

"_Your hatred will destroy you. But I will not let your hatred create collateral damage." _

"_You wound me, brother. You would choose a witch over your own family?"_

"_I am choosing my family. As long as Anna is here and willing to help she is family. You're smart, Niklaus, don't play the fool." _

…

"_Well what kind of brother would I be to take away Rebekah's new B-F-F?" _

When Anna awoke and found sunlight streaming through the shades she never shut she sat up and tried to remember. Did she dream last night? Or was she awake and did she hear every word and whisper in the Mikaelson house in the night?

All she knew was that she was in great pain and needed a cup of coffee ASAP.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Just as Anna had swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Rebekah had entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee. The blonde vampire handed it over to the groggy girl and then placed her slender hands on her hips, "Happy birthday, Anna dear…" she said with a smile.

Anna smiled, "My birthday's tomorrow," she said before taking a sip.

Rebekah laughed and shook her head, "Today is Friday, love. You slept through all of Thursday…we thought you needed your rest. But you're not allowed to sleep today."

Anna nearly spit out her coffee. She looked at the clock as if it would help her regain her thoughts and her perception of time but it didn't help, "Oh… Oh my God… I'm sorry," she took another strong sip of caffeine.

Rebekah shook her head, "Don't you worry about it. You drink that coffee and we are going to get ready for the greatest birthday you have ever celebrated. I doubt you have ever been to a party thrown by Marcel…?"

Anna shook her head, "When our coven gets together its more akin to a Wiccan book club…" she smiled.

Rebekah nodded, "Thought so. Well I'll leave you alone to get ready. Don't dawdle! We've got lots to do before the party!" and the vampire was gone.

Anna set her mug aside on the nightstand and slid off the bed. As her head began to fill in the time before she was asleep, her stomach sank. The last time she saw Klaus he had put her in a great deal of unnecessary pain (for sport, she could only assume) and the last time she had been with Elijah he had seen the worst of her.

Anna would have crawled right back into bed to hide and sleep another week away but she knew that Rebekah did not deserve that.

Finally ready, she slunk downstairs to find Rebekah impatiently waiting in the kitchen. She shoved a plate of breakfast across the island, "Eat up."

Anna glanced around, not sensing either of the boys around, "Where are the others?" she asked, picking up the fork and taking a dainty bite of egg.

Rebekah swept a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder and shrugged, "Elijah had something to do…. _somewhere_…. and I haven't seen Nik in over twenty four hours…" she answered lazily.

"Okay…" she sensed that Rebekah did not want to talk about her brothers, "So… Rebekah…when's your birthday?"

A look of such surprise crossed Rebekah's face that it startled Anna. Anna sensed that Rebekah was rarely asked about herself and probably hadn't been asked that question in hundreds of years. After the shock had worn off, Rebekah answered, "June 11th, actually…"

Anna nodded, "I just hope I live long enough to celebrate it with you," she joked, looking back down to her plate.

"Why wouldn't you live until June?" Rebekah asked with a small laugh, although she became suddenly concerned at the human girl.

Anna looked back up at her, "I am internally linked to your brother. You know him better than I do… how long do you think that gives me?"

Rebekah smiled, "Don't worry about a thing, darling. Nik may have some bite but he knows better than to hurt you. Elijah and I made sure of that."

Anna didn't know how to thank the girl for taking her under her wing. It was something Rebekah did not have to do and it was something Anna did not expect. But before she could muster words, Rebekah interjected, "Alright, alright, that's enough…" she pulled the plate out from under Anna, "You can take your coffee in the car but let's _go."_

Rebekah had taken her all over the city and back. After the trunk was full to the brim of their shopping bags they returned home to get ready for the party.

With her vampiric speed, Rebekah was done in half the time Anna was. Rebekah helped do Anna's hair and fit the dress perfectly to her body.

"Ta-da," Rebekah announced as Anna approached a mirror. "Wow," Anna breathed.

"What do you think?" Rebekah asked giddily.

"This is _definitely_ better than wiccan book club," Anna grinned.

When the girls emerged from Anna's room they found the boys waiting at the foot of the stairs, also ready for the party.

"We thought you ladies could use an escort," Elijah said. Anna could tell that he was uncomfortable with the idea of this party but was determined to let the girls have their night.

"Of course, we're not savages," Rebekah replied with a smile. As they reached the foot of the stairs Anna made sure to keep one step behind Rebekah, unsure of how to continue the moment.

Rebekah approached Klaus but he stepped around her and held out his hand for Anna's, "I believe I owe you an apology," he took Anna's hand and kissed the top of it, "Please allow me to escort you on your birthday," he looked hard into her eyes.

Anna could feel Elijah tense next to her and Rebekah's eyes were fixed on them. Anna could sense Klaus' sincerity, so she nodded, "Of course," she took his arm. Rebekah took Elijah's and they were off to the Quarter.

Anna knew Klaus' sincerity to be true. But as they rode towards the French Quarter she could feel something was amiss; like there was something hiding just out of sight and she could not identify it.

Admitting defeat she decided to brush it off; she was going to enjoy her birthday and Klaus could not ruin it for her.


	7. Cut Short

The Mikaelson's + Anna had made quite the entrance to Marcel's already raving party. Just as they made their way through the crowds, Marcel approached them with his trademark smile.

"My favorite family," he greeted.

"I need a drink," Rebekah announced at once before departing the group.

Marcel watched her go before continuing, "And their newest addition," he looked to Anna, "I've seen you around…"

"Likewise," Anna replied, shifting her weight. Suddenly even her killer dress could not get rid of the nerves that turned her stomach to pudding.

"Marcel," Klaus greeted back, "Wonderful party you've got here," he looked around, his voice a tone of condescension, "But you'll have to excuse Anna & I… it's her birthday and I want to show her a good time… but feel free to bend Elijah's ear…" Klaus clapped Elijah's shoulder once and directed Anna towards the bar.

Marcel looked to Elijah, "So many witches…too little time…" he started, "Between Davina and your girl Anna… we're headed for hellfire here in the quarter…"

Elijah nodded but refused to comment, "Not here, Marcel," Elijah grabbed a drink from a travelling waiter, "But until we gain our footing, I suggest you stay away from Anna. In return I'll make sure my family does the same to Davina… no need for destruction."

Marcel reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, all right… but we could be great allies… " he threw out his hands for emphasis, slowly backing away to rejoin his party, "You know where to find me," and he disappeared into the crowd.

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! _

Elijah worked his way to the bar to find them lining up 23 shots in a row. Anna looked horrified, "This will kill me!"

"Oh, come on love. I haven't managed it…what's a little whiskey?" Klaus winked as he directed it for her ears only.

Rebekah even seemed to be cheering her on, "I'll hold your hair," she teased. Elijah watched as his siblings and many members of the party coerced into helping Anna through 23 birthday shots over the course of a few minutes.

At about shot 11, Anna slid from the barstool clumsily and she laughed, "I think … " but Rebekah knew what she wanted and rushed the girl to the bathroom.

When Elijah looked back to the bar, Klaus had disappeared.

Anna slid down and sat up against the stall door, "You shouldn't have to see me this way," her head was spinning from the sudden intake of strong liquor.

Rebekah smiled, "Only on your birthday…" she stood, leaned against the frame of the door.

"Thanks Rebekah…" Anna placed her head in her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

"For what?" Rebekah inquired.

"Being my friend…" Anna replied, a bit slurred.

They waited it out and washed her up before Rebekah led the stumbling girl back out onto the floor.

"Have you seen Niklaus?" Elijah inquired, rather concerned.

"No," Rebekah replied flatly, "I'm having a good time… let's not ruin it…"

Anna gripped Rebekah's arm tightly, "Something's wrong…" she muttered.

"What?" Rebekah asked quickly, looking back to the inebriated but very startled girl.

"I don't know…ah…" she put a hand to her head as she tried to cut through the haze, "I think… he's really pleased… but it's not good… I don't know what it is but it's not good…"

Elijah looked down at her, "He's not at the party anymore, is he?"

Anna shook her head.

"Elijah?" Rebekah looked at the concern upon Elijah's face.

"Get Anna home," Elijah told her.

Rebekah seemed less than pleased, "Why, what are you going to do?"

With just a look, Elijah answered her question. Rebekah glanced around, hoping no one would catch her early exit. She led Anna out to a cab and they climbed in.

"We can't go… Klaus…" Anna started but Rebekah shook her head and told the driver where to go.

"You're in no state to handle my brother. If anyone can reign Nik in, it's Elijah," Rebekah replied.

Once they were out of the cab and onto their porch Rebekah began again, "I'm sorry my brother ruined your birthday," she said sourly, opening the front door.

"I'm sorry my birthday ruined your party… "she said, feeling like her head was full of rocks. After all of the alcohol she couldn't pick out Klaus in her head… then again, complete sentences were currently very difficult.

"Who cares about parties by Marcel anyways?" Rebekah replied with a huff.


	8. Burn the Bridges

Elijah reached Lafayette Cemetery No. 1 and every ounce of him hoped that he was wrong: that Klaus had chosen to get drunk in the arms of some local and he was just having his dinner of some poor college girl.

But all of his fears were confirmed when he stepped to the entrance of the cemetery, "Niklaus. Don't." Elijah called.

Down the rows of graves the figure of his brother was dousing the stone with gasoline, "Stay out of this, Elijah!" Klaus called.

Elijah couldn't enter the cemetery. Vampires had been cursed out of it, "You're abusing the link between you and Anna. You cannot do this."

"That is where you're wrong…" he threw the empty can aside, "I have been waiting 200 years for this moment," he glanced back at his brother who was locked out of the cemetery.

"You're about to wage a war with the Coven… now is not the time," Elijah's voice grew stern and angry, "You are going to put this family in danger."

Klaus ignited the match from the bottom of his shoe. As the small flame flickered at the end of the small stick he turned to look at his brother, "We've survived one thousand years…nothing can kill us… and this could be the answer to all of my problems… do not be so dramatic."

And Klaus dropped the match onto the ground. Within an instant the graves behind him were engulfed in flame. Elijah stood, his jaw tight as he thought quickly of a way to undo his brother's mistake – but nothing came to mind.

"Niklaus, you have no idea what you've done!" Elijah called, his fists slowly balling at his thighs as he tried to remain calm and above the situation.

Klaus only smirked, "I know exactly _what I've done_..." Klaus mocked his brother. He watched the flames flicker away and begin to burn the inside of the grave. He would not leave until he was sure they were all ash and dust.

Elijah turned on his heel and walked away. There was nothing more he could do at the cemetery. He returned home and headed straight for the stairs.

Rebekah greeted him first, outside Anna's bedroom door, "What's going on? Where is Klaus?" she glanced down the stairs to see if her brother was coming in behind him.

Elijah glanced at the bedroom door to figure out if Anna was asleep and he answered, "I found Klaus at the cemetery," Elijah replied, "Apparently his link to Anna allowed him access to the graves… he's turning them to ash as we speak."

Rebekah bit her lip, "…and we can't stop him…" she replied rhetorically and frustrated. "The coven will kick Anna out…" she said, "And we're likely not to be invited to dinner," she japed.

"Niklaus has started something, it's true, but the consequences are still unclear… but we cannot hide this mistake from the witches." Elijah said truthfully.

"Want me to tell her?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah shook his head, "Let her sleep. We can take solace in the fact that the witches should not know until the sun is up. She doesn't deserve this news on her birthday," he took one last look at the door and walked away.

Rebekah sighed, placing a frustrated hand on her hip. _Damn it, Nik. _

Anna had passed out the minute her head hit the pillow. Yet her sleep was restless. Through waves of nausea she dreamed of walls of flames and a disappointed mother. She dreamed of ash and storms and darkness and pain.

Somewhere in her dreams, she awoke with a start. Sitting erect in bed her breath came in short gasps and her eyes darted around the room.

"I hope I didn't startle you," Elijah said. He had seemingly just come in through the door. His usually gentle features were hard and weary when he apologized. Anna took a minute to catch her breath, "No… not you…" she put a hand to her forehead, realizing she was sweating, "What…uhm..what's wrong?" she asked.

"I did not want to wake you but I no longer have a choice."

Anna looked at the clock. 5:30am, "It's okay…" she assured him, her stomach falling as she looked up into his eyes.

Elijah sighed, "Your coven has taken Klaus…"

Anna threw the blankets from over her legs and moved quickly to get out of bed but her head began to spin and she was forced to sit back down, "What?! Why?" she asked, realizing she would kill for a bottle of water.

"For turning your ancestors to dust."


	9. Parallel

Anna had barely managed to get water when they rushed to the car and out of the driveway. She didn't care that Elijah was driving fifty miles over the speed limit.

She felt so incredibly ill and it wasn't all her hangover.

"How could he do this?" Rebekah piped up from the passenger seat.

"You know how selfish Niklaus can be," Elijah replied simply as he took a sharp corner down a one-way street.

Anna just gripped the seat beneath her and tried to control her breathing and her nerves but it didn't help.

Skidding to a halt, Elijah and Rebekah were out of the car before Anna could unlock her seatbelt.

Elijah opened her door, "Stay close," he asked calmly even though the situation was anything but calm.

They were back at the church where she had first glimpsed the Mikaelsons and heard Klaus' plea for help. Striding down the center aisle, Anna's stomach churned again when she saw Klaus chained up in front of the aisle, arms above his head, facing his audience.

Marcel met them a quarter way down the aisle and Anna's Supreme, Vincent, stood not far behind. Anna didn't dare look at him or any of the coven members who filled the pews near her.

"Look, I'm sorry Elijah. I've been talking with Vincent all night…this is the best I could do," Marcel said sincerely. If Anna was correct in her information, Marcel did not necessarily want the Mikaelsons around but he knew it was best the vampires stick together until there was a witch treaty or …all the witches were dead: whatever came first.

Elijah nodded and silently thanked him for speaking up. Darkly, Elijah turned to look at Vincent, "I cannot apologize for my brother's actions. His sins are on him," he started, "But in doing this you are also going to hurt one of your own and she is not at fault. I can vouch for her. She told Niklaus this could not be done and he ignored her heeding and hurt your family on his own."

Klaus was still smirking somehow and slowly shook his head as he watched Elijah play the witch's game.

"My coven & I have been very gracious to Anna and your family and we had decided to let Anna help Klaus here without interference," he started, "But we cannot sit idly by. What Klaus did was a serious crime against our coven and he must pay the consequences."

Elijah's jaw tightened. He could not stand to see his family hurt but he could not fix this scenario without ripping the hearts out of all members of the Coven of the Quarter. "If the punishment fits the crime I'm afraid I cannot stop you. Niklaus may have crossed the line. I know that my assurances that he will not do it again do not mean much to you and I cannot convince you to let my brother come home with me now. But if I find that this has gone any farther than his fair punishment for his crime; you will have to deal with me."

Vincent watched as Elijah half apologized and half threatened him, "Very well," he said harshly. He looked at Anna who was in tears. Vincent was like a disappointed and angry father and she had failed him, "I'm sorry," she croaked. She looked at her members in the pews who would not look at her, "I'm so sorry!" she said. But Elijah and Rebekah were dragging her away.

"What are you doing?! No! Klaus is still in there!" Anna begged, pulling at her arms but it was useless. They put her back in the car and for the second time that morning they were speeding off.

"What are they going to do?" Rebekah asked quietly, "I can't believe we just left him there."

"This is the only way to keep peace. Niklaus made a serious misstep and it's time he paid for what he's done," Elijah replied. Anna could tell he was frustrated and hurt but her own emotions were a disaster.

"We know they cannot kill him… but how does a witch handle this sort of thing?" Rebekah asked, glancing into the rearview mirror to look at Anna.

Anna shrugged, "It's never happened before," she admitted through a sniff, "But it's going to happen to me too, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically as they came to a stop in front of the Mikaelson house.

"Yes," Elijah opened her door apologetically, "But, unlike Niklaus, I will not let your coven or anyone else see it happen. We are going to get through this," he helped her from the car.

"Get through what?" she muttered, with no clue as to what what Vincent had planned. But then it hit her. It actually _hit _her.

With a scream that rippled through the yard and into the trees, Anna fell forward when she felt a sharp, white hot pain hit her back.

Lashing. Only worse. However it was modified to hurt Klaus hurt Anna just as much. The lash was sharp and laced with something that caused Anna the greatest pain she had ever felt. Someone had figured out how to hurt an Original.

Elijah caught Anna as she jolted forward and he held on, "Let's get her inside," he told Rebekah. Just as they reached the front door the young witch screamed again, tears streaming down her face. The pain was blinding for an instant then faded down to numbing before another struck.

Rushing her upstairs Rebekah turned on the shower to cold and Elijah stripped of his jacket and shoes before he stepped into the cold water with Anna, making sure the water fell on her back.

"Do you really think this is going to help?" Rebekah asked, standing helplessly by the sink.

"We can only try to ease the pain and numb it down," he said unsurely. He'd never had to take care of a human witch girl who was linked to his brother who was currently getting lashings for burning down part of a cemetery. This was new to him and he was making it up as he went along.

The girls' screams echoed against the tile. She gripped onto Elijah hard who had leaned against the back of the shower wall to hold her to him & keep her standing.

Elijah slowly peeled Anna's shirt away from her back and looked down from over her shoulder. Rebekah gasped and she shook her head, "I didn't think the link could work like that," she admitted. Across Anna's back appeared dozens of red lines that they could only guess would match Klaus' exactly.

"She's not bleeding," he said gratefully as the girl sobbed into his chest.

"Goddamnit, Nik," Rebekah muttered. She paced, unable to know what to do or how to help. It was clear when another blow struck; Anna would convulse forward and scream. Sometimes they were loud and clear and sometimes they were muffled by cries and sobs… but it was clear.

Shaking, Anna's knees gave out from under her but Elijah was holding her up. He slid down the wall to let her sit in his lap and she screamed into his chest, trying to deal with her pain.

Each scream was painful for the Mikaelson pair. They weren't feeling the pain of being lashed by a witch Supreme but their humanity felt for Anna.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Anna did not scream anymore. She only shook and cried and they knew it was over.

Rebekah cut the water and Elijah looked down at the witch in his arms, "Do you have any spells to ease your pain?" he asked, trying to look through her tears.

"I…I…I think so…" she stuttered. She did not realize her fists were still grasping Elijah's shirt so hard that she'd begun to tear holes, "But…but…b-I need…K-klaus…it w'won't…work w-w-without him," she cried. Elijah was not pleased, but he just let Rebekah see it in his face, he did not let Anna hear it in his voice, "Anna, I'm going to take you to get your spell book and my sister is going to retrieve Niklaus… we will stop this pain."

Anna silently agreed in her cries and Elijah lifted her up, stepped from the tub and carried the young witch to her room. Rebekah was already out the door and gone on her mission to receive Klaus and bring him home.


	10. Pain & Weakness

Anna was in her bed resting when she could hear the sound of the front door open and the two Mikaelson siblings entered with an argument. They were talking so fast and they were yelling so loud Anna couldn't even pick out what they were saying.

"BE QUIET NIKLAUS!" Elijah called, interrupting their argument suddenly. Rebekah heaved a sigh.

Klaus' gaze turned deadly as he looked to his brother. Then, without a word, he limped away for the stairs. When he reached the top landing he caught sight of a weary Anna peaking out from her bedroom door.

After a tense moment between them he continued into his room, slamming the door behind him so hard it cracked up the center. After a moment and a series of second thoughts, Anna crept out of her room and padded towards his.

When Anna pushed his door open slowly she caught sight of his back as he removed his shirt, letting out a groan of pain that Anna could feel. Seeing the slow healing red gashes on his back brought back tears to her eyes.

"Anna…"

Anna jumped with a gasp, finding Rebekah standing at the top of the stairs, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Anna took a deep breath. She gave Rebekah an apologetic look before she stepped into Klaus' room and shut the door.

"If you're here to play your guilt card… do not bother. My lovely brother has already done that for you," he said, moving with difficulty and pain to sit on the bed.

"I'm not," Anna whispered.

Klaus looked at her in small surprise. She approached him slowly and touched his face, "I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes glistening.

He pushed her hand away, "I do not want your pity," he scowled.

Klaus was wounded and he was defensive. He was weak and others could see it.

"I don't pity you," she replied hardly. Wiping her eyes continued, "Don't tell me you don't feel anything… I know I'm a part of you too…" she crawled onto his bed and laid down. Anna folded her hands under her cheek.

Klaus looked back at her. Within a moment he was lying on his side, their faces merely inches apart. Anna and Klaus looked into each other's eyes long and hard before Anna gave into her exhaustion and closed her eyes.

"I feel you."

Anna's eyes fluttered open again. With a sigh of relief Anna pushed herself forward and rested her head against Klaus' chest. "I can make the pain go away with just a spell..." she breathed, choking back a fresh wave of sobs.

In the gentlest manner, Klaus brushed his fingertips along the line of Anna's injuries. He shook his head ever so slightly, "No, love. Not just yet…"

His chin propped itself on top of her head and he finally closed his eyes.

Anna could not hear them, but Klaus could. Downstairs, Elijah and Rebekah were discussing them, "She went into Nik's room."

"You should step out for a bit… clear your head," Elijah did not directly react to her statement, "I will stay here. Do not worry… I'm listening," Elijah's eyes cast up to the ceiling above them.

Rebekah sighed, "Don't let him hurt her, Elijah."

"You know I will not."

Rebekah was gone and Elijah resumed his seat in the high back chair, a large tome open on the desk in front of him. The Mikaelson brothers listened to each other. The turning of pages, the slow rise and fall of Anna's breathing; seeing who would be the first one to move.

Neither of them did until morning.


	11. A Family Apart

"So early?" Elijah walked into the kitchen the next morning. Klaus had come downstairs alone, leaving Anna sleeping upstairs alone. Klaus was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Klaus held up the glass in an informal cheers, "Never too early, brother."

"Anna left this," Elijah slid a piece of paper across the counter. Scrawled across in Anna's handwriting was a remedy to stop the pain.

Klaus glanced down at it, "Good little witch," his finger brushed atop the writing. But he made no move to use it.

"Do not make Anna regret her decision to help you," Elijah said sternly.

Klaus smirked as he looked at his brother. Elijah was turning this into a game for him. "Haven't you heard? She's a part of me now… as I am a part of her… she could never regret it… I'm deep inside." His eyes flashed.

"She's only human, Niklaus. She's fragile not to mention that she's a witch with an entire heritage that goes against helping vampires," Elijah replied.

"As fragile as a flower… which only last night wilted and blossomed in my arms," the smirk lined the crystal glass while he took another sip of his drink, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in you, Elijah?"

Elijah's jaw hardened, "I only want to return a healthy and well Anna to her coven and have a brother who can stop being a miserable martyr for the rest of eternity…"

"Always and forever," Klaus rang in sarcastically.

"Say what you will, Niklaus, but do not mock this family," Elijah was suddenly an inch from his brother.

"Never," Klaus replied, but every syllable was doused in mockery.

"This is not a game," Elijah said frustrated.

"You must forget who you're talking to," Rebekah swept into the kitchen, heading for the fridge.

"Ah, my beloved sister," Klaus turned from Elijah to face Rebekah.

Rebekah began to put a tray together on the counter, "Don't, Nik," she said, pouring orange juice into a glass.

"I wasn't aware that we were living with the human's mother…" Klaus mocked her as he looked at the tray she obviously readied for Anna.

"Why does it seem that Elijah and I want to break this curse more than you do?" Rebekah asked, tired of fighting.

"Apparently because I am a miserable martyr that is the gloomy rain cloud that hangs above this house," Klaus drained the rest of his drink.

"Oh thank God…we thought you would _never_ figure it out," Rebekah picked up the tray and headed for the stairs again. When she reached the third or so step up, Klaus was in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going, sweet sister?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Rebekah scowled, "Getting Anna something to eat…after what she went through yesterday the girl needs it… Get out of my way, Niklaus."

Klaus smirked and took the tray from her hands, "Do not worry… I will take care of our little witch," he was in his room with the door closed in an instant.

Rebekah huffed loudly.

"Let it go," Elijah said gently, "He could do worse… we'll figure this out, Rebekah, I promise," he stood behind her as they looked at the closed bedroom door.

"I hope so," Rebekah replied. "That is one little human that does not deserve the curse of our dear brother…" she said with frustration.

Elijah nodded, "He does not know it yet… but she's changing him… I see something in Niklaus I haven't seen in his eyes in a thousand years," he looked at his sister, "But it's wise that _he_ does not realize it yet… we may need Anna more than we think…"

"There's no way this is going to end well…" Rebekah stepped back down the stairs, "Where did Nik leave that scotch?"


	12. Power Outage

Anna stirred the pot as the lavender steam rose into the air. She was moving rather slow but she was glad that Klaus healed so fast – it was helping her deal with the pain that was much less than if it had happened to her alone as a human.

"Why can't you just take an aspirin?" Klaus prodded, leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest.

"I looked under "uses" and Tylenol omitted 'injuries via vampire hybrid'… so I resorted to this," Anna replied simply. She was tired and she couldn't get her emotions under control. Anna was glad she was not crying.

"Am I going to have to drink that poison as well?" he asked, his thin lips pursed into the eternal grin.

Anna nodded, "Just a sip," she replied, "And we won't feel a thing for the rest of the healing process," she poured the liquid into two equal glasses on the counter.

"Cheers," she passed one over to him. Tossing it back like a shot, Anna immediately spit it back out onto the counter. Klaus looked at her as his own glass brushed his lip, "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling the glass away from his face, "Forgot the sugar?"

Anna was alarmed. "Something's wrong," she muttered quickly. Muttering a few words under her breath she stared intently at the liquid she had spewed across the clean marble counter. Nothing happened. The mess did not disappear.

"Quite impressive," Klaus looked from the liquid back to Anna. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He set his glass down, realizing the gravity of the situation in her eyes, "Alright, what is it?" he asked.

"My powers…they're…they're not working…" she said, panicked.

Klaus' face fell, "Not _working_?" he asked, irritated.

Anna shook her head, "Something's wrong… I think…. I think this might be _my_ punishment…" she gulped.

"_Your _punishment?" Klaus continued, his eyebrows raised, "You believe this was your coven…"

Anna nodded, "I just can't believe I didn't feel it… he must've done it while I slept," a few tears strayed from her eyes.

"Done what?" Klaus pressed.

"Bound my powers. Only he can restore them… it's something only our Supreme can do." Anna explained.

"Well this is just brilliant," Klaus said, throwing his glass of purple liquid down the drain, "And how do you suppose we get your powers back?" he asked, looking out the kitchen window as if for answers. If she didn't have powers, he didn't know how they could break his curse, "You're still a witch, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but there's nothing I can do now…" Anna was sick of crying but between the pain and her revelation she just wanted to break down. Why was everything so complicated?!

With a yell of rage, Klaus' arm flew out and knocked a few pans from the hanging rack above their heads, clatteringly loudly to the floor. Klaus and Anna looked at each other.

"**What**…**is** ….**wrong**…**with**…. **ME**?!" Klaus seethed.

Anna gasped, her hand flew to cover her mouth, "Oh my God…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"What. Is. It?" he growled lowly, his face only an inch from hers.

"I didn't know… I never thought this could happen…"

"OUT WITH IT."

"When he bound my powers… the link… it's bound your abilities as well. Anything superhuman about you… your strength," she looked down at the pans that had clattered to the ground at normal, human speed.

Klaus hands balled into fists and he paced around the kitchen, "Your Supreme has no right…" he started, his voice coming from somewhere deep inside. He was furious and Anna could feel every bit of it. But she also knew that he could feel her fear and disbelief.

"No… but Vincent wasn't aiming for you…he already…"

"HE HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Please…I'm going to fix this. I'm going to Vincent today. I have to… I'll get it reversed…please…let me…"

"YOU?! My little witch YOUR COVEN is the reason you're here today and the reason I have lived in AGONY for over 200 years but YOU… YOU make me WEAK!" he yelled.

Anna had to brace herself on the counter to handle his anger, her own fear and the sting of his words and the unbalance of being a powerless witch.

"What's going on here?" Elijah stepped into the kitchen, Rebekah a step behind him, the front door left open from their quick entrance.

"Ask your favorite little witch," Klaus stormed passed him and out the front door, kicking the rocking chair off the porch as he went with a scream of rage.

Elijah approached Anna carefully, "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, "It's all my fault… you have to take me to my coven…"

"I do not think that is wise, Anna," Elijah started but Anna looked up at him, pleading, "Please. Vincent took my powers… "she looked out the front door to see him storming down the driveway.

Elijah slowly understood, "And Niklaus?"

"Besides his immortality…he might as well be human," she replied. "I have this fix this. Please, help me."

"As I promised," Elijah nodded. He glanced worriedly back at Rebekah, "Watch over Niklaus. No one can know what has happened."


	13. Pure

"Oh God…he's so angry…" Anna put her head in her hands. She sat in the passenger seat as Elijah drove her towards the Quarter.

"This link to Niklaus is only half of you," Elijah reached out and put his hand on her knee. "Focus on you… try to tune my brother out…" he soothed, his thumb rubbing over the top of her knee.

Anna took a deep breath, "I can't…you don't understand how strong he is," she groaned, her fingers digging into her temples.

"I think I know a thing or two," he smiled over at her, trying to sooth her with his words, "When this is all over maybe I'll tell you about them."

Anna nodded. She rested her head back and began to take deep breaths. She wasn't sure how many she'd gotten through when Elijah cut the car engine.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She unconsciously reached down and took his hand on her knee. She squeezed it hard and nodded, "Yeah…I have to be."

Elijah led her in through the side door and down the narrow alley. Emptying into a courtyard they chose the third door on the right and Anna led the way, Elijah just behind her.

Finally, she stopped outside a great wood door with a brass knob. Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

Anna raised her hand to knock on the door but it opened a foot on its own. A moment of tense pause before, "Come in, Anna." Vincent answered from his desk within the room.

Anna took a step forward but when Elijah took a step he could not cross the threshold. The door shut in his face.

"I assume you're here to plead your case," Vincent looked up from his papers and his pen stilled.

"Yes," Anna took a seat, trying to push Klaus from her mind. "I understand why you did what you did."

"Then you'll understand when I deny your request for reinstatement. Until I am satisfied you've learned a valuable lesson," Vincent replied.

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears. Between Klaus' rage and her own anxiety Vincent's answer was too much to accept, "I only made this link so I could break this curse on Klaus Mikaelson… it was for good. Klaus messed up I know but…"

"When you created your link you became responsible for his every action. He is you and you are he. A vampire can get my message by a few licks but a witch? You will live as a human until I say otherwise." he glanced up at her, "You're lucky, Anna. You are still a part of this coven. When I decide to reinstate your powers you are welcome to come back," he set his pen down and looked at her intently, "But one more slip and that invitation will be revoked. I hope you're prepared to live with those vampires for the rest of your life."

The door creaked open behind her, "Good day, Anna."

Anna stood slowly, "Thank-you, Vincent," she breathed. Once out the door it closed again and she rejoined Elijah in the hallway.

"What did he say?" Elijah asked out of courtesy but the look on her face told him plainly that she had been denied.

"I can get my powers back…when he decides," she led him back down the hall, wanting to be out of Vincent's earshot.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"I deserved it," Anna muttered glumly as they returned to the car. As she opened her door his hand rested upon the top of it, "You do not deserve this, Anna. You went out on a limb for someone who did not deserve your kindness and in return you've been met with rage and hostility." He explained.

Anna nodded, "Thanks, Elijah," she said quietly.

His hand slipped from the top of the door and she let her take her seat.

Driving back to the Mikaelson home, Anna suddenly called out, "Stop!" she exclaimed. Elijah pulled the car over a moment later, "What is it?" he asked worriedly. But Anna climbed out of the car and crossed the street.

"Anna!" Elijah called, but he knew what she was doing.

Anna gravitated to the scorched and decimated section of Lafayette Cemetery No .1. Elijah was back next to her in an instant, "This was not your fault."

"Yes it was," Anna looked at the ashes that remained of her ancestors' tomb, "Whatever you think. I don't regret what I did," she told Elijah sincerely.

"That's what makes you special, Anna," Elijah replied.

Anna brushed some dirt off a crumbled pile of stone, "No, I'm not," she told him sincerely, "But not many of us are," she smiled. "But…what's the saying… _be the change you want to see in the world?_" she laughed at her own corniness.

"Then you're brave," Elijah finished.

Anna leaned back against a nearby tomb in a mix of exhaustion and content, "I do not understand how you and Klaus are brothers."

"You will learn in time. Klaus and I are more alike than you think," Elijah replied.

Anna shook her head, "No… I don't think so," she replied as she pushed off from the wall and approached him, her toes now positioned just a foot from his.

"You have much to learn about my family. Maybe I can show you," he suggested. "There were seven of us, you know."

Anna raised a brow, "I would love to hear that," she replied. As she spoke to Elijah she found herself more and more with her own emotions and less and less with Klaus'.

"Shall we go then?" Elijah asked, glancing back at the ruin.

Anna suddenly flung herself forward and kissed him hard. It only lasted a moment before she pulled away in horror, "Oh my god…I'm so sorry… I can't… its… I'm all over the place I'm sorry," she stuttered.

His strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward and they kissed again. And for the first time since she created the link, the emotions that flooded through Anna were good and pure, happy and excited.

Finally when they broke apart Anna took a deep breath, "Let's go home, shall we?" she took one last look at the ashes and led the way back to the car; a small, foreign but welcome bounce in her step.


	14. Trust

Elijah and Anna returned to the Mikaelson home and Anna took advantage of her good mood and took a relaxing shower. Her head was swimming with thoughts; mostly of Elijah… but she couldn't help but think about what Vincent had done. He had bound and rendered the witch within her useless. Whatever he had done had affected Klaus as well…

When she was hit with a brilliant and hopeful thought, she cut the water and quickly stepped from the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and wrung out her hair.

She shuffled back into her room to throw some clothes on, her hair in a side braid she emerged and rushed down the stairs, "Elijah!" she called, rounding the corner to the sitting room.

But instead she found the other Mikaelson brother, lazily reading a large leather bound book. She stopped and her hand rested against the doorframe, "Klaus…"

"Little witch…" Klaus greeted. He took a solid moment before looking up at her, "Having a bless-ed day?" he asked, his eyes full of knowing.

Anna sighed and nodded, "It wasn't bad…" she admitted, wondering what he knew.

Snapping the book shut, suddenly Klaus was mere inches from her, causing her to take a step back, "Oh come on…we both know it was more than that…" his eyes flashed. He still only moved at human speed but the man was quick when he wanted to be.

"Look, Klaus… I think…" Anna started, wanting to share her idea with him, knowing it could change everything but Klaus' hand flew out and grabbed her by the neck.

"You and my brother are getting quite comfortable with each other… all you have to do is wait for me to leave the room…" he started, his face only an inch from hers.

"Klaus…" she choked, reaching up to try and pry his hand from her neck, "You….you don't understand…"

"Enlighten me…" Klaus ripped his hand from her neck once more and he stepped aside, motioning for her to take a seat.

Warily, Anna sat. "Look, Klaus… I was going to tell you about Elijah but this is bigger than that!" she exclaimed. Before she let him respond she continued, "You haven't fed since Vincent bound my powers, right?" It was obvious- she would've _felt_ if he had fed on someone but if her theory was right… she wasn't so sure.

Klaus finally dropped his threatening gaze and shook his head once, "No. But after the day I've had I think I'm going to need it…"

Anna took a deep breath, "I think I know how to break your curse," she said, hoping he'd lose the look in his eyes that told her she was on borrowed time.

"Oh?" he asked, "If you play me, little witch, you will suffer for it."

Anna shook her head, "No! Look… Vincent bound my powers. It's the greatest punishment for a witch he took away _everything_ that makes me a witch…" she said. "It's affected your powers as well but…. If Vincent took everything witch within me…"

Klaus understood, "That all may be well and good but my powers are still missing thanks to your _Supreme_," he seethed.

"I know," Anna sighed, "But now we know how. I _think..._ if we break our link…your powers should return but the curse…" she said with an obvious sign of relief, "Here," she took her dagger from her boot and made a small incision on her wrist, "Before you hurt any innocent person… see if I'm right," she held out her wrist for him nervously.

Klaus smirked again. Nimbly he took her hand between his own, "You trust so easily," he looked at her.

"If you kill me you may never get your own power back," she shrugged, "Go on…"

Klaus obliged. He leaned in and bit into her wrist, taking blood from the source. It was a strange sensation for Anna – she found both intense relief and dizzying pain, causing her to moan in the moment.

When Klaus finally released he looked at her in a way she had never seen. She held her wrist to try and stop the bleeding but Klaus wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve, "Clever girl," he touched her face. He glanced down at her wrist, realizing he had made quite the gash. "Why don't I return the favor?" he bit into his own wrist and held it out to her.

Alarmed, she stepped back, "Klaus…"

"Trust me," he lazily reached forward and brought her head to his wrist. She drank his blood and again, her body was unable to tell the difference between pleasure and pain. Finally, she pulled away.

"Why don't you work on breaking this link… I have a feast to attend….party of one," he smirked.

"Hold on," Anna breathed. She picked up her dagger again and held it out, "I'll need your blood," she said. Slowly, Klaus held up his hand and she bled him onto a small cloth.

"When you return… this should all be over," she said breathlessly, suddenly not knowing what her life would be like without the Mikaelson's. Klaus smirked and a moment later he was gone.

After bandaging her wrist up, Anna silently said a prayer for those Klaus would find to feed now that he was not in complete agony to do so. She pulled out her spell book and began to create the potion that would unbind them. Since she couldn't perform the spell she called her friend Sophie over to help her.

"I can't believe you did this," Sophie said, saying the words required to create and unbinding potion.

"It's almost over," Anna mumbled. She poured part of it into a glass and the other part into a vile for Klaus.

"Here goes nothing," Anna tipped the bottle back and swallowed.

"So…" Sophie looked her over for a reaction.

"I'll still feel Klaus until he drinks his own," she motioned to the vile.

"Want me to wait with you?" Sophie asked, glancing around the kitchen, "I can't believe you've been _living _here," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Anna admitted. The girls meandered into the sitting room to talk about what Anna had been through lately.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hold on," Anna paused, getting up to see who could possibly be there to see the Mikaelsons. Probably Marcel.

When she opened the door, she didn't recognize the man standing in front of her, "Hi…can I help you?" she asked.

The kid smiled, "Hi… I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson," he said, glancing over her shoulder.

"He's not here right now," Anna replied, keeping a firm hold of the door, "I can tell him you stopped by…" she suggested.

"Nah…" the kid replied, "I'll just have him come to me."

Anna barely had time to raise a brow before his muscle arm reached out and stuck her neck with a paralytic. Anna was able to cry out before she dropped into the man's arms.

Sophie rushed around the corner, "Anna?!"

She found the door wide open but no Anna, just an empty syringe and three deep scratches in the wood door.


	15. Revenge

"Niklaus?" Elijah helped his brother to his feet. Klaus reeled and immediately pulled himself from his brother's helping hand, "What happened?" Klaus demanded in a growl.

"Let's get home, I'll explain there," Elijah eyed the tourists around them on St. Peters and he urged his brother forward.

Klaus began to move but he continued in a rage, "Where's our littlte witch?" he seethed, knowing it was only his connection to her that had caused his blackout.

"That's just it…" Elijah said, obviously worried but he was a smooth talker and remained calm: the straight man next to his brother.

Klaus wheeled around, "Elijah….?" he demanded, halting their walk.

"Anna is missing," Elijah replied, "We have to get home so you can see for yourself. Then we will find her." He didn't want to waste any more time.

After the reveal, Elijah was able to get Klaus back to their house in a timely manner.

Elijah led Klaus up to the front door, "Look familiar?" he asked.

Klaus pursed his lips and shook his head slowly, "Tyler Lockwood… thinks he can come into my house and touch my things…" his voice shook with rage and he marched into the foyer.

"Anna is not your _thing_ but he has taken her…any idea where he would go?" Elijah could only take solace in the fact that Klaus was a clear indicator that she was alive and awake.

Klaus turned around to face his brother again just before he entered the kitchen, "Don't think I've forgotten what you and the little witch have done… once we find her and rid ourselves of Tyler once and for all I'll deal with the both of you…" he threatened.

Sophie and Rebekah stood in the kitchen, waiting.

"More witches? Must be my lucky day…" Klaus was clearly in no mood but it did not surprise either girl, "Why are you here?" he asked Sophie.

"I was here when he took Anna…after she was done making this…" Sophie pushed the vial forward, "I helped her do the unlinking spell…"

Klaus then smirked, "And Tyler thinks he can hurt me by going through her…" he picked up the vial, "Well…he's got another thing coming," and he threw back the vial, swallowing in one go. The link was broken.

Elijah had called out to stop him but was not quick enough to catch his hand.

"I'm NOT going to let Lockwood have the upper hand," he threw at Elijah, "Why try and stop me?"

"You were our link to Anna," Elijah said, frustrated, "With you we knew if she was all right now we go in blind."

"I know where he's headed… where all the wolves go… to the Bayou..." he looked at his siblings, "Let's go for a little wolf hunt, shall we?"

Rebekah motioned with her head for Sophie to take off. She'd said her piece and it was time for the witch to leave.

"I should go with you guys," Sophie said hurriedly, "Anna doesn't have her powers…"

"You've been helpful enough," Klaus grinned but his eyes menaced.

"You should go. Thank-you, Sophie Deveraux, for your help." He said cordially and he saw her out the door.

"Thank _God_ you have your powers back, Nik… we don't need to take that damned car all the way to the Bayou…" Rebekah said as her siblings readied to leave.

"It won't happen again," Klaus promised her. "Let's go find our little witch, shall we?"

**In the Bayou**

Anna had woken up in the middle of a forest on the bed of a pick-up. She was lying on the open gate, her hands tied in front of her.

When she came to she pushed herself up and looked around.

"Glad you're back…" a voice sounded from behind her in the truck. The dark-haired man that had attacked her came around from the front seat of the truck to her, "Means Klaus should be here anytime…" he smirked.

"What do you want with Klaus?" Anna asked, wondering what he knew of her, Klaus and their whole situation.

"Revenge," the man replied with a smile. It faltered slightly when he continued, "I am sorry you're in the middle of it…but Klaus took everything from me and you're the best way to him. I may hate his guts but I can't deny how powerful he is…" he admitted.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, wanting to keep him talking. She noticed a severely sharpened stake that was strapped to his leg.

"Name's Tyler…" he said, "As for _what_ I am… well…" he gave a chuckle, "I have Klaus to thank for that…"

"He's never mentioned you…" Anna said quietly, hoping that would assuage the man rather than piss him off.

"Course not," Tyler replied. "Klaus doesn't care who he hurts or what he leaves behind... bent and broken."

"I'm sorry for whatever he's done to you but I had nothing to do with it…" Anna pleaded.

"I know," Tyler admitted, "But I know what you did for him… Klaus is a thousand years old… he's killed hundreds if not thousands….and he's ruined my life. One casualty is a small price," he seemed genuinely sorry.

Anna took a deep breath, "You don't know him like I do…"

Tyler shook his head, "I could say the same to you." Then his mood shifted again, "Ah…we've got company."

Suddenly Anna was off the bed of the truck and Tyler held her slim frame in front of his, "No use in trying to hide! I know it's the three of you!"

Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus appeared in the path in front of them.

"Tyler…" Klaus greeted, "What have I told you about taking what's mine?"

Tyler laughed, "You killed my mother," he started, "You ruined my life and you want to ask _me_?" he slowly pulled the stake from his side strap.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Klaus asked.

"I'm going to kill you," Tyler replied simply.

Klaus smirked, "Very well…" he held out his arms, forgetting his siblings were behind him. He needed a good fight, "Here I am…"

"Nice try…" Tyler started. In one swift movement he took the sharpened stake and shoved it through Anna's back and it came out the front to reveal its bloody self to the Mikaelsons.

She gasped and lurched forward but Tyler held her fast. She coughed up blood and a moment later fell limp at Tyler's feet.

"No!" Rebekah yelled, rushing to the girl's body.

Tyler looked at Klaus who obviously remained in tact, "But…" he said, suddenly realizing the error of his ways.

"Didn't she tell you?" Klaus started, "We've broken up." He ran forward and Tyler met him in battle. Only did it end with Tyler's neck snapping. Limp on the ground, Klaus pulled him up and tossed him into the bed of the truck: it wasn't over.

Elijah and Rebekah knelt by Anna, Elijah removed the stake from her body and Rebekah looked at her brothers, truly saddened by Anna's death.

"Hold it together, Rebekah," Klaus mocked walking back towards them.

"She died because of you Nik…she died because she wanted to help you and you're going to act that way?" Rebekah demanded, standing up.

Anna was held in Elijah's lap as he looked down at her still form, unsure of how to process.

"Give it time," Klaus said.

Rebekah wound up as if she were going to hit him but Klaus grabbed her wrist, "You don't know the whole story, sister." He said in a mocking tone.

Elijah looked up at his brother, "Enough of your games, Niklaus!" he called.

Klaus' smile faltered as he looked down to his brother, "Our witch did not share what we did today, I see…" he clicked his tongue, "After realizing that I could feed again, our little Anna gave me a nice little taste straight form the source… you can imagine how hungry I was and I got a little bit carried away…" he squatted down next to his brother and Anna's limp form. "Not wanting to repay Anna's kindness with an open wound… Anna indulged in a little of my blood…"

Elijah understood and he looked from his brother, down to Anna.

"Give it time, she'll be right as rain," Klaus winked. "But now that I have business to attend," he referred to Tyler, unconscious behind him, "And seeing as how you have some time to kill…"

With a growl Klaus lunged forward and bit into his brother's neck with ferocity.

"NIK!" Rebekah screeched but was unable to pull her brother from Elijah in time.

Elijah fell back, holding his neck with a groan and Klaus wiped away the blood with his lips, "Enjoy your time with her…if she chooses to complete her transformation you'll have your hands full. If she doesn't…well… whatever it is that you become in the next twenty four hours I'm sure will be more than happy to end her suffering…"


	16. Delusions

With a groan, Anna awoke and her eyes were met by a foreign ceiling. Startled, she sat up and looked around; a small house with sunlight streaming through the windows. How did she get there? Why was she so _thirsty_?

"Glad to see you're awake," Elijah appeared in the room. His skin was glistening & his shirt was balled up in his hands - which Anna would assume would be from hanging in the sun for a little too long but…he was a vampire…it didn't work like that. That's when she realized the gaping wound at the base of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She examined the gash and looked up at him concerned.

"My brother," Elijah replied simply. He looked down at her and touched her face, "How are you feeling, Anna?" he asked.

Anna shook her head, "I don't know….I'm just really _thirsty_… how did we get here?" she asked.

Elijah furrowed his brow, "What do you remember?"

"Uhm…I remember…I remember driving out here with… I don't know who he was…" she admitted.

Elijah nodded, "His name was Tyler Lockwood. Niklaus made and enemy of him back during his time in Mystic Falls…" he started.

"Where is Tyler now?" Anna asked nervously.

"Klaus has taken him away," Elijah said vaguely, "When he left me here with you," he started.

"Is that going to get better?" she asked worriedly, examining his wound again.

Elijah nodded, "It will get worse before it gets better but… it will heal," he confirmed.

"Okay…well maybe if I call Sophie or Roxanne… they can get something… we'll make it better…" Anna tried her pockets and then her fingers touched the front of her shirt, "What…" she started, finding dried blood staining a tear in her shirt.

"There's something else, Anna…" Elijah started. Anna looked up at him, horrified, "What happened?" she asked, her stomach dropping.

"Tyler thought that you and Klaus were still bound together…" he led her to sit back down on the bed, "So he thought that he could wound Klaus by staking you… but Klaus had unlinked you two less than an hour before…"

Anna put her hand to her mouth, "But…" she looked down at the hole in her shirt again, "How am I here? There's no mark…" she lifted her shirt to run her fingers over her skin.

"Niklaus told me he had given you some of his blood…" Elijah began, "It stopped Tyler's attack from being fatal… but…"

"But what… Elijah?" Anna asked, but she knew where it was going, "You…. I can't…"

"If you don't consume human blood within the next twenty four hours… you will die," Elijah said.

Anna's eyes welled with tears, "…what…" she breathed. Elijah reached out to put his arm around her shoulders but she brushed his arm away and stood up. She reached the sink and braced herself. When she finally turned around again, she found Elijah leaned to the side to brace his head against the wall, his eyes shut tight.

A moment later Anna returned to his side with a cool washcloth she'd stolen from next to the sink. When she pressed it against the wound Elijah's eyes fluttered open again, "We shouldn't be together right now… I don't know what Niklaus' venom will do…" he admitted with a heavy breath.

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"You need human blood to survive…. If you chose to become what we are…." he said.

"I'll find it," Anna said quietly, "But I cannot do it alone…" she brushed the cloth across his chest.

Elijah looked over at her, his eyes foggy and glazed, "Celeste…"

Anna furrowed her brow and pulled back, "Elijah? Elijah…" she started, touching his face. He was burning up. She got him to lay back, "Tell me what I can do…"

"My brother has betrayed the witches… we can't be together…." Elijah groaned feverishly, his head rolling back and forth, his eyes closed, "He'll hurt you just to spite me…."

Anna realized he was gone within his dream. She tried to cool him down with the water, "'s too late…" she muttered, trying to push down her own hunger within her. No one was around them for miles – if Elijah did not wake from his fever to help her with her transition… she would die.


	17. To Feel

Feeling light headed sometime later, Anna laid herself down next to Elijah and continued to brush the washcloth against his skin. He was still abnormally warm.

Her mouth was parched but the water from the tap did not satiate. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. Was she going to die here? She could not go out on her own to find blood. Then what? She was a vampire? Would Elijah still stand by her? Would Klaus allow her to live?

"Elijah…" she whispered, her hand rested on his chest as she watched his eyes move from beneath his eyelids, "Come back… you've got to come back… this is just Klaus' revenge… please come back…" she whispered.

She seemed to receive no response. She closed her eyes again, wondering if she'd rather just slip into oblivion and go peacefully with Elijah next to her or if she was in for the fight of her life.

"Elijah…please," she muttered. She wanted to cry but it was as if her tear ducts were bone dry. She could hear him murmuring. She couldn't make out much. What she did understand was that Celeste had perished and Klaus was to blame. Her stomach lurched out of sympathy and hunger.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a sudden shift. Elijah was on top of her, his hand around her neck. His eyes were foggy and glazed still but the look in his eyes chilled her to the bone, "Elijah…please…wake…up…" she choked, trying to squirm her way out from under him.

But Elijah just squeezed harder, "You've…taken….EVERYTHING, NIKLAUS!" he yelled.

With an unexpected surge of power she shoved Elijah from her and he fell backwards.

Elijah inhaled deeply as he came to; sitting back up. He still appeared incredibly ill but the fog had faded from his eyes, "What happened?" he breathed.

The burst of strength it had taken to push Elijah from her had exhausted her. Anna laid back again. It felt as if her body was draining slowly of energy and the room around her was spinning.

"Anna?" she heard. She opened her eyes but couldn't find the strength to push herself back up.

Elijah leaned over and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "I am sorry, Anna," he said, trying to get her to look at him, "You need to drink…"

Anna shook her head, "No…" she turned her face away from his.

"Anna. Do you understand? If you do not drink… you will die…." Elijah explained sadly.

Anna groaned again, wishing she could cry like she used to but she could not. "If I stay…" she turned back to look at him, "Klaus' jealousy will kill us…"

Elijah shook his head, "Do not let my brother scare you."

"I've seen inside his head… I've felt what he feels… Klaus is the most passionate person I have ever met. And do you know what I discovered? He loved me… but just as much as he loved me…he _hated_ me…"

"Anna…" Elijah ran his hand through her hair, "I did not think my brother was capable of love and in truth…I did not think I was either…"

Anna looked back at him, "I'm not good for your family…"

"That does not mean you deserve to die for my family…" he slid his arms underneath her body and lifted her from the bed.

"Don't…you're still hurt…" Anna said, wishing she still had the witch within her to help him heal.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, taking from the house and into the woods, "And so will you."


	18. Heartless

"How could you do that to them?" Rebekah marched into Klaus' studio. Klaus was stringing up an unconscious Tyler in the middle of the room.

"What have we said about knocking, Rebekah?" Klaus condescended as he tightened a wrist cuff on his prisoner.

"Oh save it, Nik. You had no right to hurt Elijah…." She started, obviously testing the waters around her volatile brother. "…and Anna did not deserve to die for you…" she said quietly.

Klaus turned on his heel to face his baby sister, "Anna sealed her fate when she walked through our door," Klaus motioned to the foyer, "As for our brother he'll recover soon enough and all will be as right as rain. So if you insist on sticking around you could at least lend a hand…" he faced his prisoner once more.

Rebekah half-heartedly leaned down to straighten out the plastic sheet on the floor that would stop Klaus from ruining their beautiful, old floors.

Rebekah would not stop Klaus from taking his revenge. However, she only found justification in the fact that Tyler had been the one to drive the stake through Anna's heart. If she were not afraid of Klaus staking her own heart, she would join in. But it saddened Rebekah to know that Klaus was only extracting his revenge on Tyler for his own selfish reasons.

After a moment more of Klaus picking out a sharpened object and dipping it in some unknown substance on a tray of like torture materials, Rebekah bravely spoke again, "You care about her."

Klaus stilled his hand, "You are mistaken, dear sister…"

"I've had a thousand years to know you, Nik…" Rebekah replied.

"You were asleep for many of them." Klaus cruelly reminded.

"How can you be so heartless?" Rebekah questioned.

"I was molded by my family, do not forget," he responded, "But do not fret. When Elijah brings our little ex-witch home; I'll make sure she learns the ways of our kind… and soon enough she'll follow me anywhere I want…. Do anything I say…"

"Anna's smarter than that," Rebekah's jaw clenched, "Elijah and I will not let you corrupt her," Rebekah told him.

Klaus smirked, "You think you can stop me? I created her, after all. I am the one who gifted her immortal life. And if you try to stop me from getting what I want… you may find yourself right back where you were," he threatened her with sleep.

Rebekah gritted her teeth. She was afraid of Niklaus but from day to day she could get by. As long as her existence did not pose a threat in Nik's mind she was safe… but Anna had thrown a completely new set of issues into their lives and Rebekah found herself standing on the wrong side of the line.

Knowing she could not press the issue further, Rebekah knew it was smarter to try and find Elijah again to see if he was okay and if Anna was even still alive, "Don't get blood on the carpet, Nik." She stated before leaving him alone with his prisoner.

Just as Rebekah exited the room, Tyler's head rolled to the side and he moaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"I was afraid you were going to sleep all day."


	19. Judgement

Elijah set Anna down once they reached the nearest populated town. Down a small alley, around a corner he propped her up & held fast "Stay with me a bit longer… you will feel better just in time to get you home and out of the sun…" he was silently grateful that her transformation could be completed at night. Anna was changed by an original, sure, but that did not lend her the ability to be in the sun and not burn. He would get her a ring as soon as he could but she had to live long enough to put it on her finger.

"I didn't realize I'd lost the sunlight…" she said glumly as she put all of her energy into standing.

"Not for long, I promise you," Elijah said. "Now…" he looked around. "We'll save the feeding lesson for a time when you are feeling better…for now, you'll have to trust me. Do you trust me, Anna?"

She rolled her head along the bricks as her eyes searched to meet his. She nodded weakly, "I do," she said but before he could revel in his relief she continued, "But I cannot kill anyone, Elijah… no one deserves to die because I'm hungry," she gave a small laugh at how it sounded… she was _hungry_ and chili cheese fries would no longer satisfy.

Elijah shook his head once, "I won't kill them," he told her, "But the strength has to come from you… only you can choose to stop once you've started to feed…but it's not easy for your first time…" he explained.

"I have to try," she said. Elijah nodded but he knew he could not waste anymore time.

"Stay here, stay quiet."

Elijah was gone.

Anna put her face in her hands, trying to take deep breaths. She realized it did not bring her lungs the same relief that it used to – but it still gave her a strange calming effect as she counted the seconds until Elijah could bring her relief.

She slid down the bricks, to the ground and squeezed her eyes tight. Once she found her relief… she would be vampire. Immortal. Forever tethered to Klaus. She sure did not see this coming when she agreed to help the Original.

Hearing someone approach, she opened her eyes once more, "Elijah…" she breathed, hoping he would help her through her first feed. But she recognized a member of her Coven. In a quick panic, she tried to stand, "Sophie!" she called, unsure of how to explain what had happened.

Sophie helped her stand, "Anna…I'm so sorry…" she started sincerely.

"How did you know I was here?" Anna asked, leaning on Sophie for support.

"I don't have time to explain…" she admitted, "They've taken Elijah and I'm supposed to bring you… please don't fight me," Sophie begged as she began to walk, taking Anna with her.

Anna tried to slow Sophie's pace, "Why? Why would they take him?"

The real question was 'how' but Anna could not prioritize her question.

"Vincent is not happy about what they've done to you," Sophie replied. She pulled Anna into a waiting car, "Or about what you've done," she admitted glumly.

Anna's head slumped onto Sohpie's shoulder, "You can't let them hurt him… please…he's the only one who can save me…" she begged.

Sophie bit her lip, "I don't know what Vincent has planned," she admitted, "But whatever he decides… Anna… you know I can't go against a Supreme's orders…"

Anna groaned, "He's good…he's honorable, Sophie…he's going to save my life…"

Sophie sighed but did not reply to the girl who was once her friend. The car finally came to a stop and Sophie took Anna from the car and took her inside. Anna was taken from Sophie's arms immediately. Finally, caught sight of Elijah. Strung up by his arms over his head, Anna did not know what they had done to him but he seemed weak and unlikely to get out. The blood upon his chest was suspect.

"No…please…" Anna pushed against those who were leading her and attempted to make her way down the aisle. She was half way down when she collapsed to the ground when her knees gave out. Her captors reached down to pick her up again, but she could hear Vincent's voice, "Leave her. She's not going anywhere."

Her captors dropped her again.

"Vincent…" Anna started, pushing herself up to look at him.

"Anna," Vincent greeted, "I had hoped the next time we saw each other it would be under different circumstances," he circled Elijah like a hawk.

"It's not my fault…I would've died if it wasn't for them…" she started.

"Nothing but trouble has come to our doorstep since you involved yourself with this vampire family…" Vincent replied, "And I'm here to end it…for the good of the Coven…"

"If you do not help her soon… she will die," Elijah choked, looking at Vincent.

"That was her choice," Vincent said coldly, "But I will make sure she sees the fruits of her labor before she goes…"

"You're supposed to help your flock…not condemn them," Elijah seethed.

"The minute her heart stopped beating she left my flock," Vincent replied as he looked to the few witches that stood around, Sophie included.

"Vincent," Sophie then spoke boldly, "If anything happens to them… Klaus will not forgive easily…"

"I can deal with that monster," Vincent replied surely, throwing her a displeased look, "First things first."

He threw out his hand then clenched it into a fist and Elijah began to scream.

"Stop…stop, please!" Anna spotted the stake that stuck through Elijah's chest…impairing him from coming to his own defense.

A minute went by before Vincent released a panting Elijah, "Tell me, little Anna, was it worth it?" Vincent looked down at her, "Making this coven look the fool?"

"It was never my intention…" she replied, her vision blurry, her throat as dry as a bone.

"You should have been more careful," Vincent clenched his fist again and Elijah screamed once more.

Vincent only stopped his mystical torture when suddenly two members of the coven were flat on their backs on the stone floor, groaning in pain. Someone else was here.

"Show yourself!" he place Elijah back in extreme pain before, finally, the blonde vampire took her stand next to Anna in the aisle way, she looked at Vincent, "Leave my brother alone…"

Vincent seemed surprise by her appearance and his coven members looked to him for an answer, "It seems your brother must answer for his crimes against my coven," Vincent replied, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Elijah has not committed any crime against your coven," Rebekah replied firmly.

Vincent only answered with a glance to Anna.

"That, my dear friend, sad to say is all my fault," Klaus made his appearance and lazily made his way up the aisle to join his sister and Anna.

Vincent straightened up, "This is not your city. You have encroached upon what does not belong to you…" he said firmly.

"That's where you're wrong," Klaus replied with his smirk, "This _is_ our city and I'm here to take it back," he said. "Starting with my brother and Anna."

Vincent was clearly weighing his options. He nodded to his coven members to leave. Once they were out of sight he started, "This isn't the end of this. Anna will pay for what she has done… I can't have other members of my coven following in her traitorous footsteps." With the snap of his fingers, the chains holding Elijah up snapped and he was let free.

Vincent was gone moments later.

Elijah removed the stake from his chest and took a deep breath, clearly already starting to regain his strength. Rebekah stepped forward and helped him gain his balance.

Though it was only seconds later, Elijah and Rebekah turned to help Anna next; both Anna and Klaus had disappeared.


	20. Won't Back Down

The minute Klaus crossed the threshold of the Mikealson home with Anna in tow, Anna's nostrils seemed to light on fire. She could smell blood from the doorway. Her whole throat burned, "Who is that?" she swallowed hard, her whole body aching to run to the source.

"Our mutual friend, Tyler," Klaus replied with a smile, leading her into the room where he held Tyler captive. Tyler was bleeding from several different parts of his body.

"I figured it was only fair that if he took your human life from you… he could grant you life again…" Klaus said, extremely pleased with himself.

This is not how Anna wanted it to happen. As she stood a few feet from the blood that would end her suffering she knew that if she started to drink, she would be unable to stop.

Klaus nudged her forward and brought her to the barely conscious Tyler.

"I think you owe my little Anna a drink," Klaus took Tyler's face between his fingers and forced the man to look at him.

"Klaus…" Anna said, unsurely. She wasn't breathing, trying to avoid the smell of what was in front of her. But she was not going to win the fight.

"Shhh… we can talk when you're better," he said. His hand ran through her hair to firmly hold on the back of her head. He guided her head forward to one of Tyler's open wounds.

Anna could no longer resist. She latched on and began to drink the warm liquid from the barely conscious hybrid.

All of her senses were in overdrive. She could hear, see, smell, _feel_ each drink like it was the first time she had ever experienced relief. She had no idea how long she was drinking for or what had transpired around her before Klaus pulled her back, "Now now…can't take it all… it would spoil all the fun…" he wiped the blood from her lips with his fingers.

Anna took a deep breath, realizing her newfound senses. "I didn't kill him?" she looked back at Tyler, horrified. Though Tyler was the reason she was now a vampire – she couldn't bear to know she transformed due to the of the death of another.

Klaus shook his head, "No. He's still alive…he'll heal soon enough. But do not worry about him, love. I've got you… how are you feeling?"

Anna was lost. "I'm not sure…" she admitted, amazed at her new senses but terrified at the same time. Her witch was gone but she wasn't so sure her empathy was too.

"You're so pleased, "Anna stated. She took a moment to listen around the house for signs of other Mikaelsons. She realized she needed Elijah in this moment but he wasn't there.

"Of course I am… I just saved your life," he took her face into his hands.

Anna tensed, "Where's Elijah?"

Klaus slowly released her face, "He'll be here soon enough…" he said, glowering.

"I think I need to sit down…." Anna headed for a room, far away from the one in which Tyler was kept. She could still smell him, hear his heart beating…pumping blood through his veins…

By the time they reached the next room and Anna had taken a seat, the front door burst open and Rebekah and Elijah burst through. Elijah, looking better than he was before (though not perfect) and Rebekah helped him through.

They both looked at Anna, knowing what transpired.

After a long moment of silence, Anna couldn't help but smile at the newly arrived pair, "Guess you're stuck with me…"

Elijah seemed relieved, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he and Rebekah approached the room.

Anna shook her head, "I'm not sure," she replied.

"Our dear Anna will be right as rain soon enough," Klaus stood near her, as if he was protecting her…keeping unwanted foes from her…

"Tyler?" Elijah looked at his brother.

Klaus only answered through his smile.

"You can't keep him here…" Rebekah sighed, taking a seat next to Anna.

"He won't be here for much longer…. Only until we get our home back," he stated.

Elijah looked at him, frustrated. "Niklaus…" his look saying 'we'll talk later'.

Anna could feel the tension between the brothers, so she broke the silence, "So…what now?" she asked.

The Mikaelsons turned their attention back to the girl on their couch.

"Welcome to the family," Rebekah put her arm around the girls' shoulders, obviously happy to have another girl around for good.

"Thanks," Anna said, realizing just how nervous and unsure she was.

Elijah took a step forward towards the girls but Klaus placed himself between them.

Another tense moment ensued as the brothers looked at each other; neither willing to back down.

"Nik, Elijah…please," Rebekah said, tensely holding onto Anna.

"It's okay, "Anna said awkwardly, she stood up, "I'll just go up to my room… the sun's about to come up anyway…think I need to close my curtains, right?" she tried to make the moment humorous but she failed miserably. With that, Anna disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
